


the angel's share

by karasunonolibero



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Explicit Sexual Content, Fallen Angels, M/M, lots of talk of alcohol but virtually no onscreen drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25196803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunonolibero/pseuds/karasunonolibero
Summary: Bokuto has the decency to look sheepish as he settles on the sofa next to Kuroo. “So…remember how I said I had a friend who’s my alcohol supplier?”“Uh huh?” Kuroo looks at Beautiful Stranger. Shit, he really should get this guy’s name. “Is this your alcohol supplier?”~or, Bokuto's been building a secret stash of whiskey, with a little divine help.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32
Collections: HQ Mini Bang





	the angel's share

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh this was so much fun to write! when i was in ireland touring a small distillery, the idea of 'the angel's share' really stuck with me and i just thought, this could be a fic. so i finally got to write it! 
> 
> thank you to the mods of the mini bang for organizing this, and to my artist [suga](https://thesugapops.tumblr.com/) who did some incredible art (embedded in the fic!)

When Kuroo steps into the apartment he shares with his boyfriend, the first thing he notices are the brown paper bags on the counter. “Hey, Kou?”

“What?” Bokuto calls from down the hall.

“What’s in the bags? Did you go grocery shopping again?”

“Booze for tomorrow’s party!” Bokuto comes bounding into the kitchen, skidding across the floor in his socks and almost knocking Kuroo over. Kuroo catches him with a laugh, smacking a kiss to his lips. “Got some whiskey and beer.”

“More whiskey?” Kuroo peers into one of the bags and spots two bottles of whiskey inside. He’s no expert on spirits, but he does know that this particular brand is on the expensive side. “How much did you spend on this stuff? I’m pretty sure most college kids aren’t gonna know the difference.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Bokuto says breezily, and Kuroo just shrugs, crumpling up the bags and tossing them. They throw a start-of-term party in their apartment that night, inviting people from the volleyball team and from classes and even a few old friends from high school. And as it is, they’re all too drunk and happy to think anything of the whiskey.

~

Kuroo notices the beginning of Bokuto’s stash on a Tuesday night, when he’s rummaging around in all the kitchen cupboards for a pack of hot chocolate mix. Under the sink, behind the cleaning wipes and dish soap, is another paper bag. Did he buy more cleaning stuff without Kuroo reminding him to? He pushes a can of air freshener aside and drags the bag towards him, pausing when he feels the weight of it, hears the heavy clink of glass. _The fuck_? He peers inside, and there are two more bottles of the same whiskey Bokuto brought home the week before.

Huh. Maybe they’re just extras from the party. They’re sort of limited on cabinet space in this place, so maybe Bokuto has taken to shoving things in any spot he can find. Kuroo shrugs and closes the door. It’ll be gone after the next party.

~

It’s not gone after the next party. No, instead, over the next few weeks, Kuroo starts finding more bottles around the apartment—on the shelf shoved behind stacks of DVDs and books, in their room at the back of the closet, and of course, under the sink.

So naturally, Kuroo’s mind has begun to race. He hasn’t noticed any changes in Bokuto’s behavior, and when he texts Akaashi to ask, Akaashi says the same. Bokuto doesn’t mention his funds being low, as he usually does when he finds a new expensive hobby (see: his brief phase of rock tumbling during their first year of university), so he’s somehow not going broke. When Bokuto falls asleep, Kuroo rolls over and grabs his own phone, searching ‘how to tell if your boyfriend is secretly an alcoholic’ and getting frustrated because according to all of these articles, Bokuto isn’t an alcoholic, but what other explanation is there for the sudden growing stash of booze in their apartment?

Finally, Kuroo decides the best thing to do is just buck up and ask. So he does, one afternoon when they’re both home and lazing around on the sofa.

“Hey, Koutarou?” he asks, leaning his head against the back of the couch.

“Hmm?” Bokuto twists around to face him.

“I, uh. Noticed a lot of whiskey around here all of a sudden,” Kuroo says, trying to sound casual. “Preparing for a real rager one of these weekends?”

“Ah…” Bokuto, at least, looks sheepish. “Yeah. You noticed, huh?”

“Dude, you stuck a bottle in the fridge next to my avocados. Are you even supposed to put whiskey in the fridge?”

“What’s it gonna do, explode?”

“Anyway. I was just kinda wondering…why, I guess. ‘Cause it’s not like I’ve seen you drinking it. Least while I’m here.”

“No, I don’t drink it. I like sharing it, actually,” Bokuto says. “Like whenever someone needs booze for a party. I’m your man.”

“…Huh.” Since when was his boyfriend the premier alcohol dealer on campus? And why wouldn’t he say anything? “Well, that’s nice. But where’s it all coming from?”

Bokuto pauses. When he speaks next, he sounds a little too relaxed to be entirely genuine. “Ah, just a friend.”

“A friend?”

“Yeah, he’s got a really good in with the liquor stores.”

“Can you tell him to get you some flavored vodka or something?” Kuroo cracks a smile, and after a moment, Bokuto does too.

“I’ll ask him what he can do.”

~

Kuroo does notice that sometimes, the bottles he finds disappear, so Bokuto must indeed be giving, or selling, them away. But there’s still no mention of Bokuto’s mysterious friend. He texts Kenma, concerned since Bokuto’s usually so open, but Kenma, in his usual Kenma fashion, tells him not to worry so much. So all he can do is carry on as normal.

~

One sticky summer night, Kuroo wakes up in the middle of the night to the sound of paper rustling in the kitchen. The left side of the bed is empty.

“Koutarou?” he calls, quietly pushing the bedroom door open. The rustling stops for a moment, someone whispers, and then the rustling resumes, more frantic this time. Kuroo tenses. He grabs a flashlight from his bedside table—poor as far as weapons go, but it makes him feel better just to have _something_ in his hand—and creeps into the hallway.

The whispers get louder at he nears the kitchen, and he can pick out two voices: the first belongs to Bokuto, but he can’t place the second. He grips the flashlight tighter and flips the kitchen light on.

Bokuto is standing there at the kitchen island, one hand clutching a bottle of whiskey and the other inside a brown paper bag. Next to him is someone Kuroo’s never seen before. He’s shorter than both of them, with a slighter build. Delicate fingers tuck a lock of silvery hair behind his ear as he smiles at Kuroo.

“Hi,” Beautiful Stranger says, because he _is_ beautiful. Just…a stranger. But apparently not to Bokuto.

Kuroo thinks he gets a weak “Hello?” out before he tilts backwards and blacks out.

~

The next time he opens his eyes, it’s to Bokuto’s wide, worried gaze directly above his face. “Tetsu?” he whispers. “You good?”

“Uh.” Kuroo blinks slowly. He’s lying on the sofa with a pillow under his neck; as far as he can tell, nothing’s injured. “Yeah? I think?”

“Ah. Hey, Suga, he’s up!” Bokuto cheers.

“Suga?” Then he remembers. Silver hair, a pretty smile, a _stranger_ in his kitchen. “What the fuck?” he exclaims, sitting up so fast he gets dizzy, and spots Beautiful Stranger sitting on the kitchen island with a bottle of whiskey between his thighs.

“Hi,” Beautiful Stranger says again. “Bokuto, should I explain or do you want to?”

“ _Not_ you,” Kuroo hisses at Beautiful Stranger before turning to Bokuto. “Okay, babe, what’s going on?”

Bokuto has the decency to look sheepish as he settles on the sofa next to Kuroo. “So…remember how I said I had a friend who’s my alcohol supplier?”

“Uh huh?” Kuroo looks at Beautiful Stranger. Shit, he really should get this guy’s name. “Is this your alcohol supplier?”

“Yup! His name’s Suga!”

“Uh huh.” Kuroo squints. “And why is he here in the middle of the night? Is this some kind of illegal stuff, Kou? I don’t wanna get involved, there’s too much on the line and—”

“Whoa, no way! It’s not illegal. Technically. I don’t think? Well…we can’t get caught.”

Kuroo groans “Kou, I love you, I really do, but I do not want to go to jail.”

“I just said we wouldn’t get caught!”

“You don’t know that for sure!” Kuroo glares at Suga. “You! You are not going to get me and my boyfriend in trouble for this. I don’t know who you think you are—”

“I’m an angel,” Suga tells him, swinging his legs cheerfully as he cracks open the bottle.

“What the fuck? No way, you’re not about to pull that innocent crap—”

“Well, I _was_ an angel,” Suga corrects himself. “I fell.”

Kuroo sighs. He’s gotta lie back down again, so he does exactly that. “You lost me.”

“I’m a fallen angel,” Suga explains with a patient smile. “I used to be an angel until I was kicked out of heaven.”

“Wait, you didn’t tell me that part,” Bokuto interjects. “You got kicked out? How come?”

Suga tilts his head. “Is that important?”

“Is it something that would get us arrested here on earth?” Kuroo asks.

“No. Well, in some places.” Suga hops off the counter and moves to the coffee table, sitting down so close his knees nudge Kuroo’s legs. “We’re off the subject. Do you know the legend of the angel’s share?”

Kuroo shakes his head slowly. “What’s that?”

“When whiskey is aged in its barrels, some amount of it ends up evaporating or soaking into the wood of the barrels, so then when it’s finally ready to drink or sell, there’s less in there than there was at the start. We understand the science of it now, but hundreds of years ago, the distillers used to call it ‘the angel’s share.’ A portion of it that went up to heaven for the angels to drink.” Suga smiles again, his grin sharper this time. “I’m only taking my share.”

It’s two twenty-seven in the morning, Kuroo has an exam in less than six hours, and he’s got a fucking fallen angel sitting in his living room. “You wanna walk me through the logistics of you actually taking whiskey and not getting caught?”

Suga looks down at his hands, sounding not so cheery all of a sudden. “I lost most of my powers when I fell, but I still have a little in me. Call it a miracle or divine intervention, but I can usually make things go exactly the way I want them to.” Then his sharp smile is back. “So. You gonna kick me out and demand I never speak to your boyfriend again, or what?”

Kuroo throws an arm over his face. “I wanna sleep.”

He feels a warm blanket being thrown over his legs. “He’s got an organic chemistry exam in the morning,” Bokuto whispers. “I guess we’ll work things out in the morning. What do I owe you for this again?”

“Seven hundred. You sure Kuroo-san is okay with it?”

“I’m not asleep yet. I can still hear you guys,” Kuroo mutters. “Just fuckin’ buy the whiskey, Kou. Long as you don’t cheat on me with this guy.”

Bokuto hums, and Kuroo feels the gentle press of lips to his forehead. “Never.”

~

So Suga becomes a fairly regular fixture in their apartment. Or—maybe he’s always been this much of a fixture, only while Kuroo was asleep. But Suga comes by to deliver his wares in the daytime now, always a few bottles for a crazy cheap price.

Kuroo asks him about the prices about two weeks later. “Hey, how come you sell them for so cheap?”

Suga hums, neatly folding up the paper bag and sticking it in their recycle bin. “I think everyone should get to try good whiskey.”

“That stuff usually goes for, like five thousand yen. More, even.”

“Exactly. Just because it’s aged longer or whatever? Life is too short to drink cheap whiskey.”

~

About three weeks after Kuroo discovered him in the kitchen, Suga starts dropping by without whiskey. Bokuto opens the door on a Wednesday evening to see Suga standing there smiling at him. “Dude, did we have a delivery today?”

Suga laughs, his whole face scrunching up in delight with the motion. Oh no. “No, not today. Can I come in?”

They let him in, and he stays for the entire night. Kuroo’s a little alarmed at how suddenly—and easily—this transition from alcohol supplier to friend happened, but as he relaxes on the couch in Bokuto’s arms with Suga’s toes nudging against his knee, he finds he can’t really bring himself to complain.

~

It’s been a month and a half since they’ve known Suga and Kuroo is pretty sure he’s in trouble.

The alarm bells probably should have gone off way back when he first met the guy, considering Kuroo’s secret mental nickname for him was fucking _Beautiful_ _Stranger_. And considering Suga’s sharp wit and mischievous streak makes his chest feel light when he’s around. But it hits him like a whiskey barrel one night when the three of them are hanging out watching some bad American action movie. Bokuto has his head on Kuroo’s shoulder, body pressed against his side, and at some point, Kuroo had held his arm out to Suga as well, which led to Suga curled up against his other side. Bokuto didn’t say anything, just glanced over at Suga for a second before turning his attention back to the movie.

Fuck. Kuroo likes Suga. And of course Bokuto didn’t say anything, because he’s too damn _nice_. The least Kuroo can do is be honest with him about his feelings.

He doesn’t mean for it to come out the way it does, but then again, he hasn’t meant for any of this to happen.

“I think I’m attracted to Suga.”

It comes out while they’re taking a study break with cartons of takeout on the table in between them.

Bokuto drops his chopsticks and blinks a few times. “You…”

“Fuck, I’m really sorry, Kou.” Kuroo reaches across the table and grasps Bokuto’s hand, squeezing tightly and hoping that will help him convey how much he loves him. “I don’t want you to think I don’t love you. I do. But I…it felt wrong to hide it and I wanted you to know. I mean, I feel like you probably noticed, huh? Like those times he cuddles with me? I—”

“Tetsu, you like him too?” Bokuto interrupts, voice soft.

Kuroo sighs, wincing and putting his face in his hands. “Yeah. I think I do.” Wait. “Hold on. Too?”

Bokuto heaves a massive sigh, pushing his chair back with a loud clatter and all but lunging across the table to tackle Kuroo in a hug. “Oh, thank gods, I’ve thought he was hot too!”

Kuroo screeches, standing up and reeling Bokuto in for a kiss. “No way!”

“Totally! I was afraid to tell you!” Bokuto cups Kuroo’s face in his hands. “He’s really pretty, isn’t he?”

“It’s unreal how pretty he is,” Kuroo admits. His chest feels light, happy, buoyed by the knowledge they’re both on the same page. “So…do you wanna tell him?”

Bokuto’s grin fades a bit, the corners of his mouth sagging. “Uh…I dunno. I mean, should we make it romantic and shit?”

“We didn’t make it romantic.”

“Yeah, but that’s ‘cause you were my bro.”

“What, and bros don’t deserve romance?”

Bokuto sticks his tongue out.“You know what I mean. I didn’t wanna scare you away.”

“Should we just…tell him?”

“Can’t hurt.”

~

Fortunately, they don’t have to wait long. Suga drops by the very next afternoon the same way he always does, with a radiant smile and a “You guys busy?” Kuroo’s waiting on the couch, dressed in his comfiest sweats and hoodie. He doesn’t know why, but he felt like he had to be comfortable for this. Bokuto trails into the living area with Suga in tow and plops down on the other side of the couch.

Suga, sharp as he is, tilts his head, glancing at both of them in turn. “Something up?”

Bokuto shakes his head. “No! Well, kind of? Nothing bad.” And then he goes uncharacteristically quiet, folding his hands in his lap, leg bouncing.

“Nothing bad?”

“Nothing bad,” Kuroo echoes. “We were…well, we were talking. And.” He makes the mistake of looking up, at meeting Suga’s hazel eyes straight-on, and his heart drops into his stomach. Oh gods, they didn’t even think about what would happen if Suga didn’t feel the same way, if he said they couldn’t be together for whatever reason, if he said _no_ and left their lives as quickly and chaotically as he’d entered.

Kuroo huffs out a breath, Bokuto sighs, and a thick fog of awkward silence descends over the three of them. Then, Kuroo hears Suga scoff and feels the couch cushions shift, and looks back up to see Suga crawling toward him. Right into his lap.

”Wha—“

Suga presses his lips to Kuroo’s and all confusion dies in his throat. After half a second’s hesitation, Kuroo kisses back, eyes fluttering shut and hands coming up to rest on Suga’s waist.

All too soon, Suga pulls away; Kuroo leans forward, chasing his lips for a moment and blushing once he’s realized.

“How did you know?” he croaks out.

Suga rolls his eyes and smiles. “Neither of you are very subtle, you know.”

“Wait! Do I get one?” Bokuto scoots over, tugging innocently on Suga’s hand.

Suga giggles— _gods_ , that laugh—and leans over to lay one on Bokuto, too. Kuroo bites his lip, fingers curling into Suga’s hipbones as he watches the two of them kiss. They look too damn good together.

Bokuto looks dazed when Suga pulls away, blinking up at him owlishly before squeaking out, “You wanna go to—room? Our room?”

“I think that’s a wonderful idea,” Suga says in what can only be described as a purr.

Bokuto grins. “Tetsu, let go of him.”

“Huh?” Kuroo does, curiosity fading when he sees Bokuto pick Suga up and start carrying him to the bedroom.

“Bokuto!” Suga shouts in delight, wrapping his legs around Bokuto’s waist.

“Wait for me!”

~

Kuroo has to wonder what stuff angels—even fallen ones—are made of. Suga tastes sweet _everywhere_ , from his lips to his sensitive pink nipples to the thin skin on his hipbones. Kuroo pulls back, admiring the row of dark purple lovebites he’s sucked into the skin there and licking over one, as though in apology.

“Kuroo,” Suga moans above him, lifting one leg to dig his heel into Kuroo’s back. “You’re such a _tease_.”

“You’re telling me,” Bokuto says, yanking his sweats down and tossing them over the side of the bed. “This is him being _nice_. He’s usually awful.”

“Want me to be awful?” Kuroo shimmies lower, gently spreading Suga’s thighs.

“You already are!”

“Oh, hush you.” Kuroo sticks his tongue out.

Bokuto kneels up by Suga’s head, stroking his stiff cock slowly, which distracts him momentarily. “Wanna suck it?”

Suga just nods, reaching out to tug Bokuto closer and close his mouth over the tip. Kuroo decides that’s a good time to do the exact same to Suga. They all loose moans in tandem, and Kuroo sinks down deeper. Fuck, even Suga’s cock is nice, filling all of his senses with the heady scent and taste. He’s a little smaller than Bokuto, but he fills Kuroo’s mouth nicely, making it easy to swallow him down to the hilt.

Kuroo can hear Bokuto’s grunts of pleasure and his own wet smacking sounds from the bobs of his head. “Suga, fuck,” Bokuto groans, and when Kuroo opens his eyes, he spots Bokuto with his fingers threaded through Suga’s fine hair, tugging him further onto his cock. Suga looks positively sinful like that, lips shiny and strawberry-red and stretched wide around Bokuto’s thick shaft.

Bokuto catches his gaze and moans again, bucking his hips into Suga’s mouth. “Fuck, doesn’t he look so good?”

“You’re telling me,” Kuroo murmurs, licking a thick stripe up the side of Suga’s cock. “Tastes so good too.”

“And _you_ , Tetsu, gods,” Bokuto keeps going. “Look fucking hot with a cock in your mouth.”

Bokuto’s close, he can tell, because when he’s close, he gets chatty. Kuroo grins to himself as he goes down on Suga again, taking him to the back of his throat so quickly he gags a bit.

“Suga, I’m close,” Bokuto pants, cheeks flushing pink as he moves his hips faster, fucking into Suga’s waiting mouth. “Fuck, I’m so close, I—ah, fuck!”

Kuroo glances up just in time to see Bokuto pull out, streaking Suga’s cheeks with his release. “Oh fuck, that’s hot,” Suga moans, swiping a thumb through Bokuto’s cum and sucking it clean.

“Fuck, you’re unreal,” Bokuto whines, reaching into the drawer of the bedside table and grabbing a bottle of lube.

Kuroo comes off Suga’s cock, stroking his length as he watches Bokuto disappear behind him. “What’s that for?”

“You,” Bokuto replies, and the next thing Kuroo feels is Bokuto prodding at his hole with two slicked-up fingers.

“Oh—”

“You should keep making Suga feel good,” Bokuto says casually, using his free hand to grab Kuroo’s hip.

Kuroo does just that, balancing himself on his knees so he can offer his ass up to his boyfriend, and opening his mouth for Suga’s cock once more. Bokuto doesn’t waste any time, pressing one finger inside; Kuroo whines around Suga’s cock, squeezing his eyes shut as he adjusts to the onslaught of sensations. He likes this, being between them, feeling filled so completely. Next time—if there is a next time—he wants Bokuto’s cock too, wants them both stuffing him full. The thought makes him whimper, squirming in Bokuto’s hold.

“Hey, Suga, he likes when his hair is pulled,” Bokuto says.

“Do you now?” Suga reaches down, winding his hand into Kuroo’s messy hair and tugging curiously. Kuroo mumbles a muffled “mhm,” one hand coming up to cover Suga’s, silently telling him he can go harder.

Suga yanks on his hair at the same time Bokuto adds a second finger, targeting Kuroo’s sweet spot, and really, it’s all he can take. “Oh, Bokuto, he really likes it. You close, Kuroo?” Suga asks. Kuroo nods frantically, hips twitching as he tries to fuck back on Bokuto’s fingers. “He’s close.”

“Come on Tetsu, get Suga off first and then you can come,” Bokuto encourages him, and really, that’s all it takes. Kuroo sucks harder, and is rewarded with the buck of Suga’s hips up into his mouth. Then again, and again and again, and Kuroo’s lashes flutter as he relaxes, content to let Suga get himself off using his mouth. He’s rewarded moments later with the hot, salty taste of Suga’s cum in his mouth, and he pulls off with a pop.

“Koutarou, Kou, please,” Kuroo sighs, laying his head on Suga’s hip, arching his ass up. “Can—”

“Yeah babe, you can.”

Kuroo comes with a keen, hips dropping and rutting into the sheets as Bokuto coaxes the orgasm from him.

“Tetsu! You got the sheets all dirty,” Bokuto says with a laugh, pulling his fingers out and kissing the small of his back.

Kuroo flops a hand around in dismissal. “Clean tomorrow.”

“Here, we should take this sheet off,” Suga suggests, so that’s what they do. They whip the top sheet off and all three of them curl up together. Kuroo flops onto his side, catching Bokuto’s glance over Suga’s shoulder, and smiles.

Yeah, he’d really like this to work.

~

For the second time, Kuroo wakes up alone, to hear Bokuto and Suga in the kitchen. Only this time they’re not speaking in hushed voices and unloading clandestine bottles of whiskey—no, from the sound of it, Bokuto’s whipped out the waffle iron. So Kuroo drags himself out of bed, grabbing a pair of Bokuto’s shorts from the closet before trudging out to the kitchen.

The scene that greets him is…jarringly, pleasantly, domestic. Bokuto does indeed have the waffle iron out, and Suga is sitting on the counter with a mixing bowl and whisk in hand.

“No! Milk, not cream!” Bokuto is crying.

“I can’t use milk, you’re out of milk. Shouldn’t we make something else?”

“ _What_? We’re out of milk?!”

“Want me to grab some?” Kuroo asks, and then both turn around to see him.

“Morning!” Bokuto lets the waffle iron shut with a metal clang as he rushes over to Kuroo.

Kuroo laughs, catching Bokuto and kissing him. “Morning. And good morning, Suga.”

“Do I get a kiss too?” Suga laughs.

“You do.” Kuroo walks over with Bokuto draped over his shoulder and plants a kiss on Suga’s lips. “If this is the new morning routine, I kinda like it.”

“Well, I thought we could talk about it,” Bokuto says.

“Over waffles,” Suga adds.

“Over waffles.” Bokuto sprays the inside of the iron. “All right, we’re good to go!”

Ten minutes later, they’re sitting around the kitchen table, plates laden with fluffy waffles garnished with blueberries. And it feels…right, really. The three of them at the table, the kitchen a mess from joint cooking endeavors, and Suga’s melodic laugh mingling with Bokuto’s excitement. Kuroo grins, resting his chin on his hand. “Hey, guys?”

Suga and Bokuto stop talking and look at him. “Yeah, Tetsu?” Bokuto says, eyes wide and attentive as he tilts his body toward Kuroo.

“I like this. Like, us. This,” Kuroo says again, motioning to the breakfast table. “I liked waking up and hearing you make chaos in the kitchen, and I liked coming out and kissing you both good morning. And—Koutarou, you know I love you. But I think…”

“We want you to be part of this too, Suga,” Bokuto finishes for him. He reaches across the table, palms up for each of them to take. The three of them join hands; Kuroo squeezes of them in turn with a small smile.

“Yeah. If you want to be with us.”

Suga grins. “Yeah. I’d like that too. You know you guys are gonna have to like, teach me human stuff, right?”

“Really?” Bokuto says. “You seem so normal!”

“Ah, I’m used to most things, but not…everything.” Suga ducks his head sheepishly. “Anyway. Wanna celebrate?”

“Hell yeah!” Bokuto exclaims.

Suga gets up, disappearing down the hallway and coming back with—a brand new bottle of whiskey. “Let’s make a toast!”

“Ah, Suga…” Kuroo gently pries the bottle out of his hands. “So first thing about human stuff. People don’t really drink whiskey with breakfast. You know, unless you’re an alcoholic.”

Suga frowns in thought. “But then how do people get drunk at brunch?”

“Mimosas,” Kuroo informs him. “Want me to make you one? It’s orange juice and champagne.” He’s no mixologist, but he pours a little champagne and a lot of orange juice into a glass and hopes it’s good enough.

Bokuto takes his with a cheer, immediately thrusting it into the air with such force that the liquid threatens to slosh over the side. “To us!”

“To us!” Kuroo repeats.

“To cheap whiskey, which brought us together!” Suga finishes, and the three of them clink glasses before drinking. It’s cheesy and sweet and comfortable, but that’s how Kuroo and Bokuto have always been. And now Suga is part of them, too.

And yes, of course, there’s still going to be plenty to talk about as they ease into this adventure the three of them are embarking on. Starting with—

“Hey, Suga? How come you got kicked out of heaven?” Bokuto asks. “You never said but since you’re our boyfriend now, I’m asking as your boyfriend who cares about you.”

Suga blinks, then grins sharply. “Well…”

**Author's Note:**

> as always thank you for reading, and thank you again to suga for the fantastic art!! you can visit him on tumblr [here](https://thesugapops.tumblr.com/) and me on tumblr [here!](https://karasunonolibero.tumblr.com/)


End file.
